warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Disruptor
An Infested heavy melee unit, the Ancient Disruptor stands out for the ability to drain away a Warframe's energy. Not only does the Ancient Disruptor possess an aura that allows its nearby allies to drain Warframe energy with each attack, their own melee attacks have a 10% chance patch notes of dealing proc on players, draining the player's Warframe energy over the duration of the proc and temporarily reducing shields. They are light blue and green in color, with bright red tentacles where one would presume a mouth is. Keep an eye out for the distinctive red glow. Tips *Casts an aura on itself and allies (they will be surrounded in purple) with three effects: *# Reduces damage received from Warframe powers by 90% and radial[clarify?] attacks. *# On hitting a Warframe, drains energy proportional to the damage dealt (this is separate from the Status Effect). *# Reduces the duration of the crowd control effects of certain incoming abilities by 75%. Multiple Ancient Disruptor auras stack in this case multiplicatively. *It is recommended to take these Ancients out from afar. Anything that deals or damage will be effective, to a lesser extent. Ancients take less damage from , , and damage as Fossilized is their health type. Close range and melee combat is not recommended, but if you must, attempt to attack from the side or back. *Like all Ancients, the Disruptor will knock down players with both their charging attack and by striking with their smaller arm. They will usually follow up with their disrupting attack. Remember that the longer arm is the only one that can disrupt you, and keep your distance. *When afflicted, it is recommended to attempt to roll away or do a jump attack with your melee weapon (if it stuns or knocks down enemies) when in the presence of other Infestation, as the scrambling effects can cause confusion with consulting the HUD for current ammunition, Shields and Health. *While 's is active, you are immune to both the knockdown and the energy drain. The same applies for Trinity's . *Blocking with a melee weapon can block its attacks and energy drains (but is unreliable as it sometimes fails). *While using Shade, if an Ancient charges you and your cloak, it is advised to move away from where you last were as the Ancient will sometimes reach you and attack you regardless of the fact you have been hidden for moments before it attacked. *An easy way to counter the Disruptor's charge attack and power drain is to jump kick straight at the ancient. This will knock down the Disruptor and evade their proc. *As of , it is now recommended to have the sentinel equipped with a mod, allowing the victim to shrug off the excessive shield damage dealt by the Ancient Disruptor. *In Defense, Mobile Defense, and Survival missions, where many enemies are slain in a short period of time, players should be able to find enough energy orbs to refill what energy was lost. Be sure to not immediately start grabbing them though, as the orbs will be consumed, but as long as your screen is distorted, they will not provide any energy. Be especially careful when using a sentinel with the precept equipped, since it will still pick up energy orbs at a greater range, which will go to waste while disrupted as damage disables all energy gained while the proc is active. *After the change in model and appearance in , their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Scorpions. This attack can immobilize players long enough for the Disruptors to attack with their energy drain, making a successful hooking a risk of unavoidable disruption. will allow players to spring up mid-pull however, enough to make an escape. Notes *The crown on its back is a special body modifier that reduces damage by a flat 50%. *Prior to , the Ancients appear to be over-sized Runners and Leapers. Ancient Disruptor in particular were bright red. * gave Ancients the ability to hook in players from afar, an ability identical to that of the Grineer Scorpion. * led Disruptors will give allies a aura but it is unknown if any effects benefit players. (possible Eximus resistance?) **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients. *An Ancient under the effects of a proc will have their auras temporarily disabled to its allies although the effect will still be negatively applied to players. *When a Disruptor is around, it and other enemies in range can drop out of 's effect. *Was renamed from Ancient Disrupter to Ancient Disruptor. *As of , Ancient Disruptors can damage Warframe energy while in Invulnerability state, such as 's . *When hit by 's , it produces the Entangle buff. Bugs *Stealth attacking them causes them to shrink, much like other larger enemies. *Reviving yourself after getting killed by a Disruptor causes your screen to stay disrupted. **Getting disrupted again will fix the screen when the effect expires. Trivia *The heavy/right-arm attack of Ancient Disruptors used to drain shields and energy completely with every hit - this was reduced to a forced proc that reduces shields and drains all energy as of . *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are plant-like lifeforms. *The Ancient Disruptor has a similar infected Orokin crown on their backs, similar to the Ancient Infested. Ancient Healers have this similarity as well. Media Ancient Disruptor 9.3.png 2013-07-12_00025.jpg|Ancient Disrupter model as of U9 AncientDU9.jpg Infested_Ancient_Disruptor.jpg|Ancient Disrupter prior to U9. ancientdisruptorcodex.png|Ancient Disrupter Codex ancientdisruptor.jpg|Newer Ancient Disruptor in Simulacrum References Patch History *Fixed most Auras not reacting to changes in Rift-Status: **Banishing an Eximus enemy will remove its Aura from enemies out of the Rift, eg: if you Banish a Venomous Eximus and stay out of the Rift it won't be able to hit you with its Toxin Aura, or if you Banish an Ancient Healer it won't be able to protect its allies left behind. *Toxic Ancient's and Ancient Disrupter Auras will no longer stack with multiple Ancients of the same type. *Changed Ancient Disruptors from having a forced magnetic proc on hit to only be a 10% chance. *Fix for Infested Ancient death burst FX not showing on clients. *Fixed Infested chargers and ancients not being appropriately affected by Vauban’s Vortex ability. *New Bladestorm animations for Infested Ancient Disruptor. *Stealth Finishers for Infested Ancients. *Infested and Ancients no longer drop Corruptors. *Added animation and sounds for Ash’s Bladestorm ability vs. Ancients. *Infested Ancient Loki Switch Teleport reaction animations, Mag Crush react animations, and stealth attacks. *Fixed Infested Ancient electricity & fire death animations. *Fixed Infested Ancients t-posing and not ragdolling. *Fix for Infested Ancients replaying taunt animation if shot while playing. *Updated model. *Fixed missing ragdoll events on Infested death animations. * Fixes for Infested “arm” attacks behaving poorly after death. *Infested enemy types now play reaction to Banshee's Soundquake. *New animations for Infested enemies. *Fixed Ancients getting stuck when attempting to melee. *Fix "too many" Ancients in some missions. *Infested Disruptor color effects toned down. }} de:Uralter Unterbrecher es:Disruptor antiguo fr:Ancien Disruptif Category:Enemies Category:Infested Category:Closed Beta